


VolleyCartonYama

by NeonSauce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, I hate myself, Kinda, M/M, Smut, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DONT ASK QUESTIONS GROUP CHATS ARE AWFUL HELL HOLES OF SIN IM GETTIN $1.06 FOR THIS K</p>
            </blockquote>





	VolleyCartonYama

**Author's Note:**

> im not proud of this

((A/N Ahhhh!! my 1nd hq ficcc!! this es kageyama x milk carton x volleyball, yaoi lemon. dont like, dont read!!! uve been warned!!!)

kageyama couldnt’ beliebe this was happening, his wildest dreams were coming true

he was……... DOING HTE SEX WITH MIELK CARTONNN AND HTE VOLLEYBALL!!!!!!!

“c-carton-sama” he maoned as carton’s strong straw--liek arsm pushedd him onto the bed

“shhhhhhhhhhhhhh… shhhhhhh…” carrrrton whismpered “well take caer of u” kageyamma heistited but then noddded

“just trust is tobiboob” volleyball hissed in kageyoyos ear, be4 violently attaking him w/ his mouth. srsly, there ws a lil bit of blood. it was kinda scurrry. but hot tho. carten wsa kissin him too. all 3 of em. kissing. it worked out tho trus me.

suddenly kaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAg screamed!!!!

“ah” he creid as milky milk tiem-chan stucc hs baloney pony in kags’s’s’s tight pooper. it was hot. ((A/N omgf, my ladeh boner was sooo strung here!!!))

“succ meh” volleytesticle shrieked before slamming his 14463845382 inch pig skin bus down kageyamamamamama’s throat. kags didnt hev tim to prepaer himself 4 hte supris beef whistle, so his teef toer of all 683t293y4748493 inches of skin. no1 rlly cared tho.

“mfffpnghgfhedildodsgjerbbushdid9/11erbfh” kog groanned arund hte average sized volleyballl jr.

an then htey fucked. at sum point milk carton got his love rod stuck in kragllesnaggles leather cheerio. the ambulnce caem. they were all creing. the doc was tsookisaurous. he smirked a saed “rawr maens i luv u in dinosoor XD”, includign the xd. it was kinda weird.

as sun as suckyshima left yoghurt-kun-senpai-sama stuck his whoopie stick back in the shit pit. w/ loob, of curse XD. they wnet right back to fuckin, those horny shit bastards, never fucking paying rent. volleyball’s drinking problems is kiling his family, his wife is the town whore, his son is slowly killing himself with drugs, when is he gonna wake up and see the truth? and milk carton? a father thats never home, alcoholic mother whose never there, he just fucks away his problems, one by one.

but kageyama???? he has it the worst. he…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

*whispers* thinks animals dont like hiiiiiiiiiiim…

anyways by this point kageyummy was cummin

“YES MILKY MIKU KUN” He roared loud enuf to destroi the entir continent uf alaska. “GIVE ME UR MIELK” and w/ that milku’s purple geaded youghurt slinger slung yoghurt into chlamydias monkey button. kokopooof also cummed, and went bliend in 1 eye cause how hard he caum. he cud still play volleyball tho. 

oh ye, volleyball was still there. yeah he finished too, and kags tum tum balloooooned oop to hte siez of a smol sun w/ how much jizz there was. he shat it all oot thou. twas hot.

and then they had sex 1000000000000000075383674522222222744 moar tiems, until hintata ceme hoam an then itwas a 4 some. oiks joined @ sum pt. 

THE END!!!

((A/N OMG!!!! this took meh soooooo loooooong to write!!! XD i hoep u enjoi! and if u dont? Fuck off EMma you stupid whore i kno where u live. pls r and r, but say any tiep of critisimmm and ill shoot u! :3 thank uuuuu!! uwu))

**Author's Note:**

> for meg, kat, and alice. ur filthy sinners & i luv u. pls never make me do this again


End file.
